Ricky Robins
Ricky Robins is a character role-played by Penta Background Ricky is member of the Leanbois. A formerly limbless man who you can usually find accompanying the help of people, which eventually lead to the Leanbois helping him, oftentimes proposing crazy schemes, manipulating people into doing his bidding, and being a part-time gunman. Ricky is best known for being aggressive, short-tempered and psychopathic. Surgery The help of the Leanbois, Ricky managed to kidnap [[Uchiha Jones|'Uchiha Jones']], dismembering his body and storing the limbs until they were capable of obtaining a doctor. He later manipulated [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi Zhangsun']] underneath the guise of needing help with his "drug addiction," forcing her at gunpoint to perform surgery inside a meth lab with the help of [[Al Saab|'Saab']] & [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']]. Recovering from surgery, Ricky immediately dove into committing various crimes, most notably being murder, torture, and a continuous streak of dismemberment. Due to his overall unpredictable behavior, he often creates conflict within the Leanbois and causes an overall dysfunctional atmosphere. He's been referred to as the "craziest motherfucker in Los Santos." The help of his past of being associated with the Leanbois for a long time, he eventually became a member. After his disappearance of binging reruns, he's recently returned from Peru, planning to kill the chief of police, instate martial law, and bring heroin into the city. Ricky's Law Ricky's Law was created in order to combat outsiders who intended to exploit and profit off the resources in the southside. This includes pawn shops, unprotected homes, and drug distribution. This law demands outsiders to be questioned and robbed of possibly stolen valuables. Cops are not an exception of this law. The Rickys While held in custody, Ricky was tasered multiple times and had been threatened with a police AR, having a bullet shot near his head by High Command Trooper Tony Andrews. Andrews later denied both medical care and a lawyer, leaving Ricky traumatized and bent on seeking revenge. After his prison sentence, Ricky pursued relief for the conditions he endured, only to lose his court case and realize the system wasn't designed to help the civilians of Los Santos. Unable to cope with this loss, Ricky and Denzel Williams both jumped Andrews inside the courtroom and fled the scene. The final nail into the coffin was after Officer Angel identified Ricky due to his clothes during another court case, causing another loss. In response, a movement was formed underneath the tag #RickyWorld ''and [[The Rickys|'The Rickys']] gang was created in order to win a future court case, the goal being to prove you cannot solely identify people off their clothing. Members dressed in identical red sock masks, sunglasses, bulletproof vests, red shorts and flip flops. Other members dressed as '''Ellie Dono', since "every Ricky needs an '''Ellie'"'' in order to be properly balanced. Due to Ricky being on the run from escaping custody, he gathered a bus full of randoms dressed as him with the help of Eugene and Apples in an attempt to manipulate citizens into believing cops were profilers. This sunk the message in during a "peaceful" protest on the steps of the courthouse, where Officer Angel had pulled a gun on oblivious citizens who hadn't known they were harboring a fugitive. This led to a chaotic chain of events where Sheriff Tribble assaulted multiple Rickys in his failed attempt to apprehend Denzel. Ricky was eventually picked out and sentenced to prison, only furthering his desire to expand his group. Rickyism The "peaceful" religious practice known as Rickyism. Members of the Rickys are sworn in by dedicating themselves to the cause, being baptised on the Los Santos shores near the Del Perro Pier. Ricky developed the Rickyworld movement to appear as a relious group which fought injustice and oppression. However, during the baptizing process he always stresses that nothing is more important than himself. 3 Beliefs of Rickyism: # Nothing is more important than the cause. # Ricky is more important than the cause. # All water is sand! Victory After months of delays by the courts, the District Attorney [[Katya Zamalodchikova|'Katya Zamalodchikova']]' '''announced that all charges against Ricky were dropped. She contacted Ricky's attorney [[Jerry Callow|'Jerry Callow']] and Ricky personally. The plan worked perfectly and Ricky finally received the vindication he hoped for. Recent Events Prison Stabbing '''Denzel Williams', Ricky's housemate and trusted ally, was arrested for the murder of Deputy [[Michael Dias|'Michael Dias']]. Ricky went to the prison visitation area to talk to Denzel. He was devastated when Denzel told him he now faced the death penalty. Deputy [[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']],' and Officer [[Emily Reinhart|'Emily Reinhart]], arrived to speak to Denzel and then left to detain him. Angered, Ricky followed them out of the visitation area and stabbed Forcer in the neck. Reinhart then shot and detained him. She rode with Forcer to the hospital while EMS took Ricky in a separate ambulance. The ambulance broke down on the highway and EMS went for help. Ricky was later rescued by a passerby and went on the run. Eugene's Eyes Ricky teamed up with [[Lang Buddha|'Buddha']]' '''and '''Apples' to help Eugene (who was temporarily blind) new eyes. They kidnapped Attorney [[Kevin McLoughlin|'Kevin McLoughlin']],''' and drove him to the beach where Ricky removed his eyes. The crew then went to the hospital and forced '''Dr. Choi '''into their van at gunpoint. They drove to an abandoned machine shop and forced made '''Choi '''implant the eyes into Eugene. Choi''' vowed to murder Ricky, but she reluctantly operated on Eugene using shop tools. The police arrived and tried to negotiate but a shootout and explosion occurred with mass casualties, and Ricky was arrested. The Leanbois, and [[Chris Porter|'TP']] intercepted Ricky's police freed him from police custody. Ricky is now on the run again. Dark Intention After Ricky was shot by police, he was taken to [[Pillbox Medical Center|'Pillbox Medical']]. Officer [[Richard Dark|'Richard Dark']] was one of the detaining officers and noticed Ricky was wearing a [[Lost MC|'Lost MC']] vest. When Dark questioned why Ricky was wearing the vest Ricky replied that it's his "Stone Cold Steve Austin" vest. Dark asked if he was a patched member of the Lost. Ricky told him again, it was just something he threw on because it looks like a Stone Cold vest. Dark then took a picture of Ricky in a holding cell wearing the vest, and later sent it to club leader [[Rudi Rinsen|'Rudi Rinsen']]. Dark hopes to start conflict a between Ricky and The Lost over the vest. Alien DNA After attending Denzel's trial Ricky and the Leanbois went back to Lean St. They had an altercation with the Chang Gang over issues with Leanbois enemy GSF. They were told that problems with GSF would mean problems with Chang Gang because they share a trap house. GSF later attempt a drive by on Leanbois and Dexx Martin ambushed them at Benny's garage. Ricky was injured and rushed to the hospital where Dr. Agnes Ranbough advised him he'd either need his arm amputated of take alien DNA. Ricky reluctantly agreed to let her inject him with alien DNA, she warned that it had severe side effects. As a result, Ricky now speaks with a Jewish accent and is addicted to methamphetamine. Relationships Lang Buddha Being the most similar to Ricky in the group, he's usually the first person Ricky decides to call when he has a plan in mind. Buddha usually agrees to follow suit if the plan in question doesn't tamper with his connections, or rob him of valuables. When both partnered without Saab and Tony, lacking any real restraint or reasonable person to intervene, the two often become unhinged with crime, going on killing sprees and staging murders. He is also a member of the Leanbois. Al Saab Saab is usually the main target for most of Ricky's jokes, given his rather nice and forgiving personality. Despite giving him shit, Ricky surprisingly views Saab as a brother and might be the closest one to him since Saab helped with making sure the surgery was a success. He is also a member of the Leanbois. Tony Corleone Tony and Ricky have a relationship that tends to continuously shift. One day they're getting along, and the other they're arguing about which plan to execute or who they should or should not kill. At one point Tony even became aggravated at Ricky ordering the boys around during the [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Reginald_%22Reggie%22_Bigglesby Reggie] incident, where Reggie betrayed the boys in favor of becoming famous. Their bickering tends to get so bad that even Buddha has to step in or else they will go in circles. Nowadays they seem to cooperate better. He is also a member of the Leanbois. Ellie "Helmet Girl" Dono The first time Ellie met Ricky, he forced her to smoke crack over a dumpster until she became addicted enough to be vulnerable for his work. She often refers to him as "boss" and is constantly berated and threatened by him if she doesn't complete his tasks in a certain time limit. She is also a member of the Leanbois. Choi Zhangsun It's unsure whether or not Ricky and Choi have an actual friendship. Before getting kidnapped, they either tended to have regular conversations or get into competitive roasting sessions with one another. Ricky has even expressed romantic interest in her during multiple occasions, though she often declines since at the time she was engaged to Dennis LaBarre. Denzel Williams Ricky's best friend who regularly accompanies him during schemes, and is often times just as much as a loose canon. Denzel's loyalty could be considered as unbreakable, willing to put himself into life threatening situations in order to help Ricky succeed. This unlikely brotherhood could be due to when Ricky, after just meeting Denzel, had hunted down three notorious gang members and killed them in order to save Denzel's life. The duo often refers to themselves as "Arms & Legs" since Ricky was formerly limbless. He also a member of the Leanbois. [[Chips Ahoy|'Chips Ahoy']] Chips was in need a new kidney due to his years of drug abuse. Ricky wanted to help and earn some extra money. He agreed to pay [[Leslie Ling|'Leslie Ling']] $500 (of Leslie's own money) plus an additional $20 for his kidney. [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Melbert Rickenbacker']] would perform a kidney transplant in an abandoned repair shop. Leslie and Chips nearly died but now Chips has a new HIV infected kidney thanks to Ricky and Mel. Quotes * "Fuck me? Fuck me?!" - Ricky, before murdering three people. * "I am going to cut off your fucking limbs and put them on my fucking body!" * "I dare you! I dare you to cut off my limbs! I fucking dare you!" * (sarcastically) "Hey guys, wanna rob a bank?" * "I made my own list '''Choi'! And that list says fucking Ricky!"'' * "Are you deaf motherfucker?" * "I have a plan." * "It's all part of the plan" * "I'm Ricky!" * "All water is sand!" * "Have you ever died bitch!" Trivia * Ricky has murdered his family. * Ricky originally lost his limbs in order to prove himself worthy to a gang. * When taking a victim, Ricky tends to make them do drugs beforehand. * Ricky's favorite weapon is the sawed-off shotgun. * Ricky enjoys whistling or singing songs while kidnapping his victim, and might even force them to sing along if the song is familiar enough. * Ricky is loyal, despite his psychopathic tendencies. * He murdered [[Mila Kunyit|'Mila Kunyit']] and served tacos made from her remains with Mel Rickenbacker. * Ricky, Tony and Denzel have sold city residents to local businesses for manual labor. * Paid Leslie Ling $520 for his HIV infected kidney to transplant into Chips Ahoy * Developed the Ricky Special, where a person demands a bench trial when being processed and attempts to run away from the trial when the judges and police are distracted. Ricky has executed this special multiple times, some have been successful but a majority have ended up in failure. * Ricky started a rehab program called "Angels With Powdered Wings" for recovering addicts. Gallery rickyprofilepic.png|Ricky's Mugshots d9980c7c6aa5b7fbb886015d82361481.png|Nugget Ricky 34657e29bcb89c5ce92c88835d99f088.png|Ricky with his shotgun rickyworld.jpg|The Rickys Protest MillionRickyMartch.JPG|The Million Ricky March Ricky001.PNG|Casual Ricky Ricky DA.PNG|DA's Announcement Category:Male